Return of the Crimson Guard/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Return of the Crimson Guard in alphabetical order :For the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some characters are referenced for both. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. (This page is work in progress) A * Ahl, a city mage (with brothers Thal and Lar) in Li Heng * Amaron, Chief of intelligence, 'Old Guard', Talian League * Amaron, Malazan 'Old Guard', once commander of the Talons * Amatt, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) (full appearance) * Ambrose, First Induction Crimson Guard * Anand, High Fist, Commander 4th Malazan Army (Quon Tali) (referred to only) (full appearance) * Anomandaris, Ascendant, titled 'Son of Darkness' (referred to only) * Ardata, Elder God (referred to only) * Atelen Tinsmith, Sergeant of squad, Unta Harbour Guard B * Badlands, Third Induction Crimson Guard * Bakar, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Baker, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Bala Jesselt, Cadre mage, 'Old Guard', Talian League * Balkin, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Banath, a sergeant of the garrison in Li Heng * Black the Lesser, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) (full appearance) * Black, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Blossom, Moranth Gold officer * Blues, Company mage and swordmaster, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Boll, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Bower, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Bowl, Sergeant of a saboteur squad, Malazan Army * Braven Tooth, Malazan Command Master Sergeant (referred to only) C * Cal-Brinn, Captain and company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Cartharon Crust, Captain of the Ragstopper, rumoured 'Old Guard' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Chord, Company sergeant * Choss, Commander of Talian forces, 'Old Guard' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Choss, Malazan 'Old Guard', once High Fist (referred to only) (full appearance) * Clearwater, a Wickan shaman * Coil, a Clawleader in Unta * Cole, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Coltaine, tragic Wickan Fist (referred to only) * Coots, Third Induction Crimson Guard * Corlo, First Induction Crimson Guard * Cowl, High Mage and Master of Assassins, 'Veils', Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Crippled God, the Chained One (referred to only) D * Dancer, Master assassin, companion to Kellanved (referred to only) * Darian Sellath, child of the Sellath noble family (referred to only) * Darlat, Fist and former military governor of the Seti plains (referred to only) * Dassem Ultor, Former First Sword of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * D'Ebbin, Malazan commander 4th Army, 'Fist' * Denuth, an Elder, among the Firstborn to Mother EarthReturn of the Crimson Guard, Prologue * Devaleth, a Korelan sea-witch and new prisoner * Dim, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Dol, * Draconus, an Elder God E * Ehrlann, Magistrate, Member of the Ruling Council of Magistrates in Li Heng * Eljin, Claw Hand-commander * Enchantress, T'riss, Elder God, the Queen of Dreams (referred to only) * Ereko, an ancient wanderer * Eselen Tonley, a captain of Falaran cavalry, Talian League * Estal, co-proprietor of the Rod and Sceptre F * Fallow, a healer of the garrison in Li Heng * Fanell, Umryg military commander * Farese, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Father Light, Elder God (referred to only) * Fingers, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard G * Galith, Malazan captain at the PitReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book II, Chapter IV * Gant, Sergeant of a saboteur squad, Malazan ArmyReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book III, Chapter I * Garren, Crimson GuardReturn of the Crimson Guard, Epilogue * Geddin, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Genist D'Irdrel, Fist, of Cawn * Ghelel Rhik Tayliin, Duchess, and last surviving member of the Tayliin family line * Grere, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Greymane, Once a Malazan Fist, now outlawed * Grief, a new prisoner * Groten, Nevall's bodyguard * Gujran, a captain of the garrison in Li Heng * Gwynn, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) H * Halfdan, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Hands, Unta Harbor Guard corporal * Hap the Elder, Sergeant of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Harman, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Harmin Els D'Shil, a Captain of the garrison in Li Heng * Hattar, bodyguard to Tayschrenn (referred to only) * Havva Gulen, New Imperial High Mage * Head, on the wall of Unta * Hernon, servant to Lady Batevari * Hesalt, master of the slave galley ArdentReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter IV * Heuk, a cadre mage, Unta Harbour Guard * Hipal, Shaman of the Ferret warrior society * Hist, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Ho (Hothalar), a Li Heng mage * Honey Boy, Soldier, Unta Harbour Guard * Hrath, young boy at Canton's Landing *''Hunchell, a Moranth (referred to only)Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter II * 'Hurl, Saboteur, Storo Matash's Squad I * Iffin, prisoner at the Pit (referred to only) * Illata, Untan noble * '''Imotan, Shaman of the Jackal warrior society * Imry, Imperial assemblyman, representative of the Kan Confederacy (referred to only) * Inese, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Iron Bars, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Isha, Company assassin, 'Veil', Avowed of the Crimson Guard J * Jalor, a Seven Cities recruit, Storo Matash's Squad (referred to only) (full appearance) * Jamaer, Ehrlann's servant * Jan (old man on Jacuruku), an old man from Gris, shipwrecked on JacurukuReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book II, Chapter V * Janbahashur, shamanReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter V * Janelle, sister and partner of Janul, 'Old Guard' * Janeth, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Janul, former High Fist and Tyrant of Delanss, 'Old Guard' * Jaris, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Jeck (Jekurathenaw), a Li Heng military levyReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book II Chapter III * Jemain, a sailor on the slave galley Ardent * Jenoso Al'Sule, harbour-assessor of Cawn * Jhardin, Marquis, Commander of the Marchland Sentries * Jhem Sellath, member of the Sellath noble family (referred to only) * Jhep, tillerman aboard the Wanderer * Jhest Golanjar, Jacuruku mage * Jup Alat, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) K * Kal'il, Fist, governor of Tali (referred to only) * Kallor, ancient High King * Kalt, Lieutenant, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard, known by various titles(referred to only) (full appearance) * Keitil, Company assassin, ‘Veil’, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Kellanved, former Malzan emperor (referred to only) * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess (referred to only) * Kiska, bodyguard to Tayschrenn * Kital E'sh Oll, Claw initiate * Korbolo Dom, High Fist and Sword of the Empire * Kyle, Third Induction Crimson GuardReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I L * Lacy, Company assassin, 'Veil', Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Lady Batevari, a Seeress / Fortuneteller from Darujhistan * Lamb, Crimson Guard * Laseen, Empress * Lazar, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Leal, Seguleh spokesman * Lean, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Least, Half-Barghast soldier, Unta Harbour Guard * Lim Tal, Ex-private guard of Untan noble * Liossercal, Ascendant, titled 'Son of Light,' also known as Osserc, Osric * Liss, a city mage in Li Heng * Lor-sinn, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Lucky, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Lurgman Parsell, ‘Twisty’, Second Induction Crimson Guard M * Mael, Elder God of the Sea (referred to only) (full appearance) * Mallick Rel, Councillor and Assembly Representative * Mane, a young Wickan warrior * Mara, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Meek, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Molk, an agent of Amaron's (referred to only) * Moss, Malazan cavalry captain * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess (referred to only) N * Nait, Squad saboteur, Unta Harbour Guard * Nether, a Wickan witch and veteran of the Seven Cities campaigns * Nevall Od' Orr, Chief Factor of Cawn * Nil, a Wickan warlock and veteran of the Seven Cities campaigns O * Ogilvy, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Olo, boatman for hire * Opal, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Orlat Kepten, a captain of Talian forces, 'Old Guard' * Ortal, Ataman (chieftain) of the Black Ferret Assembly * Oru, Seguleh Eleventh * Oryan, a Seven Cities mage, bodyguard to Mallick Rel P * Palla, First Induction Crimson Guard * Pearl, former Clawmaster (referred to only) * Petal, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Pilgrim, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Plengyllen, Magistrate, Member of the Ruling Council of Magistrates in Li Heng * Possum, Master of the Claw (the Imperial assassins) * Pullen, bandit Q * Quall, Untan noble * Quinn, fencing master R * Ragman / Tatterdemalion, a wanderer of the Imperial Warren * Razala, Prevost, a cavalry captain * Redden Brokeleg, Ataman (chieftain) of the Plains Lion Assembly * Reed, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Regar Y'linn, Umryg military commander * Rell, a Genabackan recruit, Storo Matash's Squad (referred to only) (full appearance) * Resuthenal, a woman acquainted with Anomandaris and Liossercal (referred to only) * Rheena, Fist and military governor of Li Heng (referred to only) * Rigit Hands, Corporal of squad, Unta Harbour Guard * Rillish Jal Keth, Lieutenant of the Malazan 4th Army * Runty the Knifer, * Ryllandaras, the man-jackal (referred to only) (full appearance) S * Sarafa Lenesh, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Seega Vull, factor of Cawn (referred to only) * Sennit, servant to Mallick Rell * Sept, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Sessin, Yathengar's bodyguard * Shaky, Ranking saboteur, Storo Matash's Squad * Shalmanat, the slain Blessed Protectress of Li Heng (referred to only) * Shellarr 'Shell', company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Shen, a warlock * Shijel, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) (full appearance) * Shimmer, Captain, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) (full appearance) * Silk, Squad corporal and cadre mage, Storo Matash's Squad (referred to only) (full appearance) * Skinner, Captain, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) (full appearance) * Slate, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Smoky, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Sorrow, young Tiste Edur witch * Sour, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Stalker, Third Induction Crimson Guard * Stoop, Siegemaster of the Guard, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Storo Matash, Captain of a saboteur company, 3rd veteran * Striker, Lieutenant of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Su, a Wickan witch * Sulp 'Ul, prisoner at the Pit (referred to only) * Sunny, Saboteur, Storo Matash's Squad * Surat, Crimson Guard spectre T * Tajin, a young Wickan boyReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book II Chapter I * Talia, Malazan veteran * Tarkhan, Captain and company assassin, 'Veil', Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Taya Radok, a dancing girl / assassin from Darujhistan * Tayschrenn, Imperial High Mage (referred to only) (full appearance) * Tazal Jhern, Captain, Malazan Army * Temp, Malazan Master Sergeant * T'enet, Circlet Master of the thaumaturgs of UmrygReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter III * Tillin, Crimson Guard * Tillin, sailor on the ''Ragstopper * Timmel Orosenn, Primogenatrix of Umryg * Toby, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Toc the Elder, Seti Warlord and Malazan 'Old Guard' * Tolt, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Topper, Clawmaster * Tourmaline, Moranth Gold infantry sergeant * Traveller, a wanderer of mixed Dal Hon and Quon descent * Treat, a new prisoner in the Pit * Treat, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Trench, Sergeant, First Induction Crimson Guard * Turgal, Avowed of the Crimson Guard U * Ule, * Urfa, Sergeant of a saboteur squad, Malazan Army * Udep, a Wickan hetman (chieftain) * Ullen Khadeve, Urko's lieutenant-commander and chief of staff, 'Old Guard', Talian League * Urko Crust, Commander of Falaran forces, 'Old Guard', also known as 'Shatterer', Talian League * Urs, Claw commander (referred to only) V * Vorcan Radok, Mistress of the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild (referred to only) * Voss, First Induction Crimson GuardReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book II Chapter II * V'thell, Commander of Gold Moranth forces, Talian League W * Watt, tillerman on the Ardent * Whitey, Crimson Guard * Wildman, Seti champion, also known as 'the Boar', Sweetgrass Y * Yathengar 'ul Amal, a Seven Cities priest ('Faladan') Notes and References Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Return of the Crimson Guard